


Rogue et Blanc.

by Catfetus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bamgyeom, Canon Gay Relationship, GOT7 - Freeform, Gyeombam, M/M, kpop, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfetus/pseuds/Catfetus
Summary: Vampire Bam and hooman Kim Yugyeom.





	1. Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lljung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/gifts).



> For Julie's birthday. I started this for you. I love you. 
> 
> I don't know French.
> 
> Sorry this might be boring and short but there's no Yugyeom in this chapter, this is just a brief of this AU. Don't hate me =)))

_"Vampire - Vampire is an interesting concept given how many times people use it as an inspiration for their script, their stories, their movies. Each version varies a bit from each other but they all share the same points: Vampires are creatures who take in human form, pale, live in the dark and fed on human's warm blood."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul gripped on the cold metal ring on the heavy tall door. The dragon carve on the door ring seemed to be alive as he bit the inside of his cheek, pulled the door closed. Fixed his clothes, fingers ran through his platinum white hair, Kunmipook stuffed his hands into his pocket then walked down the hall, heels clicked on the checked floor. The bats were jam packed hanging on the roof, slightly moved as Kunmipook walked. It's sucks to be them, but it's good to be them, also - Kunmipook thought - How nice would it be to have that much power in your hands, and yourself would be a powerful being too, although he would not want to be an old crusty and vicious vampire, living in a metal castle that was so cold and dark you basically can touch the darkness and the cold turned into some thick smoke as you breath in. The castle was the nest of the rulers of all Vampires - the pure blood - who are truly as vampire as it can get. The most powerful amongst all vampires, the wisest, the thirstiest and also the people with the darkest ugliest hearts. Kunmipook would not trade anything to be one of them (even though theoretically he was) as much as sometimes he still fantasised about sitting on that throne. Being dependent on a certain food source is not the life Kunmipook signed up for, and especially he could not take himself to drink on his own kind's blood. Pure bloods can only digest other vampires' blood, unlike other vampires. Kunmipook walked pass Peter, a 75, he nodded. Only a pure blood and make someone fully a vampire, that is if they bit the person. The vampires who are not, could only pass down some percentage of their venom and their victims would never have an equal or higher percentage of ‘vampire’ than them. That is how vampire world works, that is how they prevent vampires from spreading everywhere. The lower the percentage, usually 25 and 50, the lower their position are in this world. They are nothing but a mere blood sucker who can be satisfied on any kind of blood, included animals. All they ever wanted, was to be recognised by the Castle, to have a chance to meet the pure blood, to be awarded and became a 75, but the only time the pure blood ever sunk their teeth into a lower class vampire’s neck, was to suck them dry.

 

Lucky for Kunmipook, he is a pureblood.

 

Unlucky, or lucky, for Kunmipook, there was only one vampire like him, and he was not just any pure blood, hence he could walk free beyond these thick metal walls, he was a boy before the King bit him. The pin point here was, he was an albino when the King bit him. Then the King reacted strongly to his blood, probably died, and disappeared.

 

Kunmipook wanted to be on top of the food chain, Kunmipook wanted them to acknowledge his status, his ability, his power. He knew they feared him and they hated him, but he yielded to be something in the second life he was given. He was nothing but a sick albino boy sitting on the bench, outside looking in, now he had the power to do what he want, and Kunmipook was determined, to be a part of the pure blood, but still free beyond these walls.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's developing slowly although more than one time I thought about dropping this for good but I couldn't lol.

Red - Red is a captivating colour. It is the colour of Kunpimook's favourite liquid, blood; the colour that stands for love, lust, destruction, desire, passion, heat, longing, vigor, romance, willpower, rage, danger, daring, determination. How fascinating it is when a colour is able to capture a lot with its wide spectrum. And more importantly, is when there's a person who has the ability to represent the colour red the best, is him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunpimook opened the door to his small apartment room that he just signed the contract to this morning. He moved here to take care of the new quest that Vlad and the Royals have given him a week back. It was reported that the high school in this area was run by a several vampires that intended to gather ‘food' supply and build an organisation. The whole region seemed to be separated from the real world. There was something really strange about the place which Kunpimook could not pinpoint. His fingers roamed on the wall to find the switch, then he switched it on. The room was casted with a dim orange light. It was small and empty, but clean. The owner is a lovely old woman with three cats, seemed like a nice person, was happy when he decided to move in. It was a three by three room that would be far too uncomfortable for a normal person with normal needs, which Kunpimook was lucky to say he can manage without, he just need a shelter with relatively comfy mattress to lie down. His room faced the right side of the school, one of the reasons for why he picked this place. Kunpimook walked to the window, which took him a couple tries to slide it open then with a final yank, the stubborn window cracked open with a sad whiny rusty sound. The metal powder from the rusty window fall out to his socks. Kunpimook carefully observe the area.

The whole town seemed to be an abandoned god forsaken place and someone has forgot to put colour into the town. The fog washed down all the vibrancy and soak the whole town in dull shades of gray. It was chilly and the whole town would only ever experience two season, foggy dry and foggy damp. It’s either breathing in sharp dry air or a full lungs of damped air that seemed to expand and made you feel heavy. It's s either skin cracking lips chapping weather or moist atmosphere that is neither cool or hot, which makes your body confused to whether or not it should produce sweat or goosebumps so you end up having a thin film of sweat all over your body that is super uncomfortable. The town was covered in woods and green forest, and with such dark foggy weather, no wonder the vampires chose this as their base. The Royals did not tell Kunpimook how long he should stay here or what exactly he had to do, they did not know, either. They just wanted to isolate Kunpimook in a god knows where place in the name of ‘keeping an eye out for the rebellious vampires’. Kunpimook held back a sigh then squinted his eyes to look through the green dense forest but he could only make out the outline of the building and a large closed, curtained window even with his enhanced vision. It would be his first day of school tomorrow, the last time he went to school was so long ago before he was hospitalised and had to stay in the hospital for good. He liked school, at least more than he liked the hospital, even though he was not invited to any soccer game and had no friends, he still liked it regardless. He liked watching human’s interactions, it was like seeing a movie which he was not a part of, and he liked knowledge. But it would be different this time, Kunpimook doubted that he would be able to enjoy school as much as he did before. He was worried. Would it be able to blend in with the rest of them or they would just grow wary of his appearance and predator vibe, although he would not say he was that much of a blood sucker since he could do with any kind of blood.

The sun was up the next day but all it could do was to bright up the town a little, not even enough to cast a yellow hue to the air. Bam did not mind a little sun in a day like this although it still makes his skin itch like crazy. The school separated with his house by a small dense woods so he decided to take a shortcut and ran through the wood to invest a little. Greeted him is a tall black heavy metal door. Ivy dangled thickly on the door as if it has not been opened in the last hundred years. Kunpimook lifted himself off the heels and walked on his tip toe to avoid leaving foot marks on the bed of grass underneath. He trailed along the dirty thick wall then suddenly he spotted a black shadow of a cat flashed by. The cat stopped in its track and made a solid 10 seconds with Kunpimook before it disappeared into the wall. Kunpimook carefully walked closer to the spot where the cat disappeared to find out an ugly crack in the wall that he can squeeze himself through, although barely, and it was disguised so nicely my the dense tall grass covering the whole crack, if it hadn't been for the cat, it would have taken Kunpimook forever to find this. Kunpimook found himself standing in the school backyard which seems to be a restricted area that no one has come around for such a long time. Something is really really odd and weird about the place but he did not have enough time to find out, school is about to start so he had to be hurry to the restroom to fix his clothes and dust the spider web off his hair.

First week at school turned out to be better than he thought it would be. The people here were generally pale(r) since the sun could hardly hit their skin anyway so Kunpimook would not get too much look for his ashy pale skin although in fact he was still three shades paler than all of them. It seemed like the people here also stuck to the monochrome dull concept of the whole colourless town. People wore neutral and muted tone clothes, And so is their mood. They had emotions but their emotions were just as muted. Happy but not thrillingly happy or hype, sad but not depressing. And for some reasons, Kunpimook stood out a bit among the students, well, as he was supposed to but in a good way. Girls was throwing him glances and winks and he got quite a few head turns. But he was quite sure he did not do anything unusual with his outfit, just a simple tee with black pants and black butt-long coat and pointed shoes, nothing too extra although he had to admit he almost couldn’t help going all out this morning. But everything was nice, no one has come talk to him yet, and although people have been looking at him but in a good way so Kunpimook was fine with his new change. 

Kunpimook’s favourite colour is red, and it was not a stereotype thing that vampires like red because it’s the colour of blood, no, he has been liking red since he could remember. There was something about the colour that is very fierce and attractive. It drew Kunpimook in. Although sometimes red might scream danger and destruction but it also screamed burning passion and love, like the sun. Back when he was a normal human, he did not have many chances and was not able to expose to a lot of sun although he likes the warm burning light on his skin. He liked the vibrancy that the sun has to offer. Dangerous but alluring. And this is exactly what this town is lack of. Until him.

On a grey, cloudy, foggy Friday as usual, Kunpimook saw him, in his favourite shade of red. Kunpimook was resting his chin on the window stool, looking out to the school yard in the break time and observing small groups of students talking and playing basket then he suddenly spotted a spot of red. Kunpimook was so used to seeing things in boring colours he didn't believe in his eyes to actually see colour in this town, and not just any colour, that was a fiery warm red, calling for him. Without knowing, Kunpimook stood up and leaned outside of the window to get a better view of the boy. He didn't believe in his eyes. Kunpimook couldn't keep his eyes off the boy as if he blinked, the boy would disappear. Kunmipook clenched the stool so hard his knuckles turned white. He hated that he couldn't jump down this three-story building to grab the boy to see if he was real. Suddenly the world faded, and it wasn't like it has ever been interesting to begin with and all of Kunmipook's focus resolved around the red-haired boy, his soft hair was blown messy by the wind. 

And then the boy turned around.

And for the first time since forever, Kunpimook felt like his heart - an organ that has been long unused. Kunpimook sometimes doubted that it was still there and wondered if the muscles had shrunk and left the rib bones with a black object that looked like an ember that was once his heart - twitched and kicked his ribs so painfully but he didn't care. He was even glad he could feel the pain. Nothing matters right now. Under his breath, Kunpimook uttered:’ Beautiful’


End file.
